cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Sand Gobli
Summary The Sand Gobli (they have no name for themselves), are a horde of Fellbreed who live in the southern Kedethi Desert. They also hold parts of the Southern Spines as well as the ancient dwarven forge: Forja Sal. History Sand Gobli are said to have been born from a savage war between elves and dwarvenkind. They were made as magical servants of the elven people to drive into the dwarven forges and mines, and make war against them in their homes. These gobli fought viciously against the dwarves, eventually crushing the Forja Sal and driving dwarven kind from southern Pintara. But they have broken free of old masters, and now fend for themselves. The Sand Gobli hold hundreds of caves and fortresses; and have a huge trade resource in the Forja Sal. Society Sand Gobli are ruled by women. The females are fewer, smarter, and more well-fed than the male rabble. There is a 10:1 ratio of males to females among the gobli. Coupling Sand Gobli have no concept of marriage. Males serve females as servants, even slaves. There are no friendships or intimacy between the sexes. Strong Gobli women may have 1,000 males in service to them. Sand Gobli engage in a peculiar tradition called "lek mating." Every year, the male gobli move to a high plateau area in the desert called "the Lek." They bring all of their valuable possessions, bright cloth, and loud musical instruments. On the plateau they fight one another for prime territory, creating rings bounded by high walls of sand in which they build a tent of hides, fabric, and metal trinkets. The gobli spend the next month defending their spot from rivals, while singing and playing instruments as loudly as possible to attract their female counterparts. The female gobli select the most boisterous gobli male to mate. The lucky gobli may mate with as many as 100 females. Other males may not mate at all. Child-Rearing After six months, female Sand Gobli bear litters of 4-6 gobli. These babies are barely formed, completely helpless, but viciously hungry The women give all the female offspring to the father. The remaining males go to toadies and hangers-on. The female gobli are raised by the father on pain of death. He may be dragging around as many as 12 heirs, all of which he must keep fed. Male offspring are far less well tended. Many do not survive. Old Age and Death Sand Gobli males can expect to live short, violent lives of 10-25 years. They are known for fearless and stupid exploration, raiding, and mass attacks. At best they are buried en-mass. Gobli women live between 50 to 75 years. When they die, huge parties are held, and a large cairn is erected in the desert. Living Quarters The Sand Gobli live in semi-nomadic bands averaging 200-400 individuals in the desert. Larger bands live in old dwarven mines and forts in the Southern Spines mountains. The largest group, possibly 100,000 souls, lives among the ruins of the Forja Sal. Category:Cultures Category:Fellbreed